


Reprimand

by chasethewind



Series: What's Your Fantasy? [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angry Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Spanking, uncomfortable sexual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you have anything to say for yourself, Miss Smoak?" he growled into her ear.</p><p>"No," Felicity defiantly replied, even as his hand released her hair and traveled to the nape of her neck. </p><p>"Apologize or I will punish you." The words rumbled from low in his throat, his alter-ego wiggling its way out of the woodwork in an attempt to intimidate her into doing what he said.</p><p>Smiling unapologetically, she replied, "Do your worst."</p><p>"Suit yourself," Oliver sneered before pulling her away from the wall by her hair and turning her so she faced the desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprimand

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE HEED THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!
> 
> There are some things in this fic that will most definitely make you uncomfortable. I want to put that out there before you start reading because this is one of those fics where things get out of hand very fast and will probably leave a nasty taste in your mouth.
> 
> THERE'S A REASON FOR IT!
> 
> So if this fic makes you feel uncomfortable, that's the intent. But there is a plan in mind, one that will play out over the course of the next 3 to 4 fics.
> 
> All I ask is that you trust me. Can you do that?
> 
> Prompt: sex at the office by showmeyourpasodoble on Tumblr.

It started out innocently enough. He was sitting in a meeting on the twelfth floor with accounting going over the numbers for the last quarter (which happened to be going up thanks in large part to Felicity's suggestion about taking the Applied Sciences division and expanding it for more practical uses) when the first text vibrated the phone in his breast pocket. With practiced stealth, he pulled it out and smiled when he saw the name on the screen.

 **_Felicity Smoak_ ** _: Bored yet?_

The response was quickly typed out in hopes of not attracting unwanted attention.

 **_Oliver Queen_ ** _: You know the answer to that question._

He put the phone back into his pocket, but it vibrated seconds later.

 **_Felicity Smoak_ ** _: Does this help?_

Attached to her message was a picture. He downloaded it and was slightly shocked to find it was a zoomed in photo of her chest barely contained in the sexy black strapless dress she'd worn to work that day, only she'd had it covered in a white cardigan before he left for the meeting. Oliver swallowed hard and sat up in his seat, the room suddenly feeling ten degrees warmer.

It was definitely not what he'd expected, but it did help ease his boredom during the dull meeting.

 **_Oliver Queen_ ** _: Miss Smoak, that was highly inappropriate._

His text was meant to have a teasing quality to it, so he tacked on a winking face at the end before he sent it. He left the phone resting on his thigh as his gaze returned to the numbers being projected on the large screen in front of him.

When it vibrated again, he looked down, smothering the grin he knew was creeping over his lips. Oliver could almost feel the daggers Isabel Rochev threw at him with her eyes for being so distracted by his phone, but he paid no mind to the woman seated across from him. He had already gone over the sales figures with Felicity before the meeting even began. His presence there was meant to satisfy the board, making him look that much more the CEO he was supposed to be, and so that Isabel wouldn't hurl any insults that might make him look bad to their investors.

 **_Felicity Smoak_ ** _: If you thought that was highly inappropriate, then what's this?_

Oliver was almost afraid to open the attachment, but he did so anyway because curiosity always got the better of him, especially when it came to Felicity and her sexual exploits. What popped up on his screen made his hand curl into a fist around his phone as the other clawed at his thigh. It was another photo of Felicity's chest, this time with the top of her dress rolled down and one cup of the frilly black and pink polkadotted bra she wore beneath pulled down exposing the pert little nipple she had pinched between her fingers.

Suppressing the groan that threatened to escape his lips, Oliver closed out of the photo that taunted him to get up and leave this damn meeting for something better. This was dangerous territory. He could already feel his cock twitch in his pants, the temperature in the room rising another ten degrees. He was sure Felicity was doing this to torture him. After how the last fantasy played out, it seemed fitting.

 **_Oliver Queen_ ** _: Miss Smoak, you are walking a very thin line._

Isabel continued to glare at him from across the table as he squirmed in his seat. This little game Felicity was playing served to work him up in ways he never could have imagined.

On the one hand, he loved that she was sharing intimate photos of herself with him. When they'd done their little video sex chat a few weeks ago while he was in Gotham on business, it had been a liberating experience for both of them. For a moment, he wished he could return the favor.

But then came the downside. He was in the midst of a financial meeting with several of the company's head honchos and investors. Her interrupting him like this was not acceptable. It was fine when he'd owned the club, but this was a Fortune 500 company. The stakes were far greater, especially since his business partner seemed like a harpy dressed as a human being.

Besides, if Isabel knew the true reason he was so tense at that moment, she'd realize the rumors she'd been spreading about Oliver sleeping with his assistant were, in fact, very true. That was the last thing they needed.

 **_Felicity Smoak_ ** _: Then why don't you come up and punish me?_

The photo attached to this message was of the skirt of her dress pulled up with her legs spread out on his desk and her hand under the matching black and pink polkadotted panties she wore, pulling them down just enough so he could see her fingers playing along her wet slit. This time, Oliver lost his control. In order to hide the groan that had escaped his lips, he coughed and reached for his water.

A few people, Isabel included, turned their gaze to him, but he merely waved them off, saying, "My throat is a little dry." All but Isabel turned away as if to dismiss him, her eyes continuing to bore into the side of his head. He gave her a defiant grin before turning his eyes back to the screen and the jumble of numbers the VP of Accounting was trying to explain.

 **_Oliver Queen_ ** _: You're goading me, Miss Smoak. If you don't stop, I won't hesitate to punish you. Severely._

By now, his cock was at full attention, straining against the fine charcoal grey Italian fabric of his pants. He balled up his fist, nails cutting crescents into his skin, hoping to dissipate some of the pent up sexual frustration, but it wasn't working. His fingers dug into his thigh almost painfully in another effort to quell his need to get the hell out of there and see Felicity, but everything he tried was in vain. It was no use, not when he knew she was upstairs in his office, fingering herself on his desk.

That thought alone caused his jaw to tighten. He desperately wanted to find a way out of this meeting to share this sudden fantasy of bending her over his desk and having his way with her, but there looked to be no end in sight. The VP rambled on about sales projections, but he wasn't paying attention.

Closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, Oliver counted to ten before expelling the breath from his lungs. It helped to calm him just enough to return his focus on the meeting, but the phone vibrating dangerously close to his cock set him off again.

 **_Felicity Smoak_ ** _: I welcome it._

This time, she'd attached a video, something he didn't realize until he opened it and the sound of her breathy moan as she fingered herself beneath her panties interrupted the room. Every face, including that of Isabel Rochev, turned immediately in his direction as his head shot up. Oliver stood immediately, grabbing his phone and turning it off.

"I believe my phone's been hacked," he said, regretting the lie almost the second he said it, but it was the only excuse he could come up with at the moment. "I'm going to go see someone about this, immediately. Please, carry on without me. My assistant has already filled me in on the details."

"Mr. Queen!" he could hear Isabel angrily call out to him as he exited the room on swift feet and practically ran to the executive elevator while trying to discreetly hide the massive bulge in his pants.

To say he was angry would be an understatement. Oliver was seeing red. He'd never been so embarrassed in his life. All he could think about was what he'd do to Felicity the moment he stepped into his office and found her. If it was punishment she wanted, she'd get it in spades.

It was all his mind could focus on as he called the elevator to take him to his office. Leaning against the back panel once inside, his hand fell beneath the waistband of his pants in search of some relief for his throbbing erection. Damn that woman for being able to turn him on like she did. He couldn't wait to bend her over his desk and have his way with her following her punishment. It was the first really intense fantasy he'd had in a while, and now, after all she'd done via text message, it was about to come to fruition.

When the elevator finally stopped at his floor and the doors opened, Oliver withdrew his hand from his pants and marched out. The first person he saw was Diggle, who simply greeted him with a nod, but Oliver paid him no mind.

"Nobody is to come in here for the next two hours," he shouted over his shoulder before entering the outer office and slamming the door shut then locking it for good measure. It was empty, just as he'd thought. His sharp blue eyes searched past it and through the glass wall that separated his office from hers.

Just as he'd expected, Felicity sat at his desk, legs spread wide as they perched on top of the glass surface. Her fingers played beneath the polka dotted panties she wore, rubbing circles over her mound as her other hand kneaded and squeezed her exposed breast. Soft moans echoed off the marble walls to reach his ears serving to piss him off and turn him on even more.

Oliver stalked into the office and before she even knew he was there, he grabbed Felicity's wrist, yanking it from her panties. She let out a squeak of surprise as he hauled her to her black leather heeled feet. Grabbing both wrists, he spun her around and had her pressed to the cold marble wall in seconds.

With one hand tightly holding her wrists behind her back, the other tangled in her hair and yanked it back to expose the delicate skin of her neck. But that's not what Oliver was after. He leaned in close, his lips just barely ghosting along the shell of her ear.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, Miss Smoak?" he growled into her ear.

Beneath him, several panted breaths escaped her lungs as she tried to regain some composure. Oliver continued breathing down her neck, pressing her harder against the wall just the way she liked. Felicity had to admit, when she'd sent those photos and that video, she hadn't expected this kind of reaction. It turned her on far more than anything else they'd done up to this point. An angry Oliver added an element of danger to this little fantasy of hers.

"No," Felicity defiantly replied, even as his hand released her hair and traveled to the nape of her neck. It closed around the pale column, blocking her supply of oxygen.

"Apologize or I will punish you." The words rumbled from low in his throat, his alter-ego wiggling its way out of the woodwork in an attempt to intimidate her into doing what he said.

Smiling unapologetically, she replied, "Do your worst."

"Suit yourself," Oliver sneered before pulling her away from the wall by her hair and turning her so she faced the desk.

In moments Felicity was bent over top the cold glass, her wrists still pinned against her back as he grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it up to expose her bottom. Fisting her panties in his large hand, Oliver yanked them down her legs and nearly tore them from her body, letting them drop on the desk beside her head.

The first slap of his hand against her bare ass made her cry out. Although Felicity expected him to be rough with her, the force with which his hand made contact with her skin was surprising. And he didn't wait to give her time to react or brace herself for the next blow. His hand came down several more times just as hard, if not harder, than the first, the sting causing tears to well in her eyes.

This was pain Felicity had never felt before. It was far worse than all the other times they'd played this game, and she was beginning to realize she'd pushed Oliver too far that day. He was unleashing his fury on her, slapping her with a force far greater than any of the other times he'd spanked her. The searing pain coming from her backside caused her toes to curl in her shoes until she'd had enough and finally cried out, "Stop!"

Oliver's hand halted in mid air. Her cry brought him out of the blind rage he'd been in until that point. When he paused to look down at her ass, it was crimson. A smile tugged at his lips as he bent over her and whispered, "Ready to apologize?"

Felicity nodded her head furiously. This was about as much punishment as she could take for one day. But his hand fell to her ass once more as he said, "Use your words."

"I'm… I'm sorry for interrupting your… your meeting… Mr. Queen," Felicity whimpered. She felt Oliver release her hands and began to move them to her sides so she could use them as leverage to get up from the desk, but his lips were at her ear again.

"I'm not done with you yet," he murmured. "Stay where you are."

Her eyes went wide as she glanced back to see him taking off his suit jacket and slinging it on the chair behind him, then loosening his tie before pulling it free from his neck. The fine maroon silk was tied around her wrists, freeing his hands for whatever plan he had in store for her.

Oliver's hand tangled in her hair once again, pushing it aside as his lips found her neck and began sucking kisses to it. His free hand moved to the front of her dress, pulling it until the rest of her bra was exposed. The other cup came down and he was free to explore as he pleased. Pinching and rolling her nipples between his calloused fingers, he listened to Felicity moan and felt her squirm beneath him.

"That's my girl," Oliver rasped against the side of her neck before his teeth sank into the soft flesh of her shoulder, leaving a decent sized hickey in their wake. His hand released her hair, fingers skimming across the curve of her back until he reached her hip. They trailed around to her front, dipping between her quivering thighs before stroking her slit.

Felicity moaned, her hands clenching into fists where they lay pinned to her back as he gently probed her slick folds. The heat coiling low in her belly simmered away until one of his fingers slipped inside her. She shivered at the contact, her muscles clenching around him, seeking out the release she so desperately craved.

It was strange how things had turned around so quickly. One moment Felicity wanted nothing more than for him to stop his torturous ministrations, while the next she couldn't get enough of those incredible hands.

Her hips rocked against Oliver's fingers, causing him to withdraw completely. When her hair was grabbed and pulled, forcing her head up, she felt his breath warm against her ear once again. "Don't. Move." He growled the order in that voice reserved for the villains of Starling City and her body went stiff as a board.

Images from their last encounter assaulted her mind, only now it wasn't Oliver on the salmon ladder, it was Felicity bent over his desk much like he'd bent her over the couch that previous Sunday after she'd finished her yoga session. A shiver ran down her spine and she quickly stilled.

Oliver continued his ministrations, one hand kneading her breasts as the other stroked between her legs. Felicity didn't dare move, though. She remained motionless like he'd told her to. When she felt the hardness of his linen covered cock rub against her ass, she moaned. Oh, how she desperately wanted him inside her.

And Oliver knew. He knew Felicity was getting desperate. Releasing her breast and pulling his fingers from between her legs, he moved back to survey the scene before him. There was Felicity, his beautiful Executive Assistant, draped over his desk, her ass bare and red from the spanking he'd doled out as her punishment. With her legs spread apart, he could see her glistening slit, wet and begging to be ravaged by his cock.

And ravage her he did. Unzipping his pants, Oliver let them pool at his feet as he braced his arms on either side of her hips before leaning down to press kisses against the warm skin of her shoulders. Her hands clenched into fists at her back and he knew she was doing everything in her power not to reach for him.

"Good girl," he praised against her wrist then softly kissed her palm. Her moan had his hands coming to rest at her hips as he rubbed his cock against her bare bottom.

"Oliver," Felicity whimpered, her voice shaking like the rest of her body. His hand slapped her ass once more, and she yelped in surprise. "I'm sorry, _Mr. Queen_ ," she corrected herself. Oliver smiled as he slid between her legs, rubbing her hot, wet folds without entering her.

It was fun to tease Felicity like this. Oliver took great pride in being able to draw out a woman's pleasure, even if he was angry for what she'd done during his meeting. He leaned over her once again, his lips seeking out the soft skin of her shoulder as his fingers dug into her hips. Kissing his way up along the curve, he paused for a moment at the pulse point in her neck, suckling it until she moaned before he moved to her jaw.

When Felicity turned her head and their lips met, he thrust into her hard and deep. The cry that escaped her lips was muffled by his mouth over hers.

Oliver rode her hard and fast, his hips setting a punishing pace that she tried to keep up with, but her body fell forward, her face pressed to the cool glass of his desk as moan after moan left her pretty pink lips. He grabbed her hair again, twisting it around his hand and yanking it up, forcing her back to bow. The angle of her hips changed, and he knew he'd found the spot that made her ache most when she let out a cry that reverberated off the walls.

With a smirk, Oliver pulled her hair until she was standing on those sexy black leather heels of hers, her back to his chest, hands open and palms splaying across his abdomen. He let go of Felicity's golden locks, his fingers targeting her breasts now as he cupped one of the bouncing mounds and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Fuck…  _Fuck… **FUCK**_!" Felicity cried out as her walls began to clench around him.

He slowed to a stop with only the tip of his cock resting at her entrance. She whimpered and shuddered at the sudden loss of contact and the emptiness he'd left within her.

"On your knees, Miss Smoak," Oliver commanded as he stepped back to give her room to turn around. With her kneeling in front of him, he moved forward, his cock making a beeline for her lips. They opened immediately, taking him into the warm confines of her mouth.

"Good girl," he practically purred as one hand sank into her golden tresses, holding the back of her head as Felicity bobbed up and down his shaft. Although he would have liked her hands around it as well, they remained tied behind her back. Instead, Oliver guided her with the hand in her hair and the other cupping her chin.

As her eyelids began to drift closed, Felicity heard him say, "Eyes on me, baby. I want to watch you as I come." She did as he instructed and was rewarded with another whispered "good girl" as his thumb stroked her cheek. She wanted to be able to touch him, to wrap her fingers around his throbbing cock as her tongue slid over the taut flesh, but he was making no move to untie her. Instead, she hollowed out her cheeks and took him as deep as she dared.

"Just like that, baby," Oliver groaned. He could feel his impending release by the way his toes curled in his shoes and his balls began to tremble. His hand fisted her hair a little tighter, pulling at it as his hips rocked a little faster. Felicity moved with him, her mouth wrapped firmly around his cock as her tongue flattened out along the underside, stroking him just how he liked. She sucked harder, her strokes coming fast and deep until finally he was pushed over the edge.

"Fuck!" Oliver came with a deep, guttural groan as he thrust his hips one last time deep into the warm recesses of her mouth before he shot his load at the back of her throat. His fingers sank into her scalp, holding her in place until he was completely drained before pulling out of her mouth and falling into his chair.

Felicity grinned up at him, her eyes shining bright behind her dark rimmed glasses, happy that she'd been able to please him. Rising to her feet, she straddled his thighs and began to take a seat on his lap. When his hands came to rest on her hips, bringing her to a stop just above his shaft, she cocked her head to the side and stared at him, her mouth falling in a frown. The silent questions flashed in her eyes as he gazed up at her with a sinuous smirk.

"But, what about…?" The rest of her questions died in her throat as he began redressing her. Oliver's eyes fell away from hers as he pushed Felicity back slightly. Sitting up in his chair, his hands grasped the hem of dress, pulling it down over her thighs until it was back in its original position. Then he reached up, pushing the cups of her bra back over her breasts before dragging the top of her dress over them, adjusting until it was just as he remembered seeing it earlier that day.

Turning her so she faced the glass partition that separated their offices, Oliver gently tugged the knot around her wrists until the maroon silk fell away. With her hands now free, Felicity spun around to face him, her eyes narrowing as he gazed up at her, that puckish grin still plastered on his handsome face.

"Oliver?" she asked, her brows furrowed in confusion.

He stood without saying a word. Oliver reached down to pull his pants back up then replaced his tie before slinging the suit jacket over his broad shoulders. All the while, he stared at her, the look in his eyes menacing and mischievous. He was taking his time, making her wait until he was fully clothed before speaking to her.

"You've been a very,  _very_ bad girl, Miss Smoak," Oliver said as he leaned into her. She moved with him, her eyes never straying from his gaze, until her ass hit the glass edge of his desk. Felicity jerked forward, her hips bumping into his as the pain she felt from her spanking radiated out through the rest of her body. He was still slightly hard, and the ache of needing him inside her returned, but it didn't look as if he was going to give her the relief she sought any time soon.

"I don't think you deserve the pleasure of getting off today," he said. Her face immediately dropped as her mouth hung open. "So I won't give it to you because I'm pretty sure I don't deserve the earful I'll be getting from Isabel once that meeting ends."

"But…" Felicity began to protest. His finger pressed against her lips, silencing her.

"No buts," Oliver admonished sternly, his eyes turning hard. "Now, go back to your desk and think about what you've done."

Tears pricked Felicity's eyes as she turned around to snatch her panties off his desk, but his hand wrapped around her wrist while the other plucked them from her fingers. "I think these should stay with me," Oliver said before slipping the frilly fabric into the interior breast pocket of his jacket. "Payback's a bitch, wouldn't you say, Miss Smoak?"

To say this was humiliating would be an understatement. It was as if she was nine years old again and her mother was punishing her for whatever stupid little thing she deemed wrong. Felicity felt mortified as she sidestepped her way from behind his desk and walked out on wobbly legs. As she returned to her computers and tried to sit down in her chair, the pain shooting from her sore ass made her wince until she was settled.

The low hem of her dress rode up her thighs and she tried to push it down with her hands as much as possible, but knew one wrong move would mean exposing herself. So, crossing her feet beneath her chair, she sat awkwardly with her body leaned forward towards her screens, the tears still welling in her eyes from the combination of the pain and the humiliation she felt.

Oliver had never done anything like this before, and it was well out of her comfort zone. Somewhere between the night they'd had sex at Verdant and this morning, he'd cross an invisible boundary they had been dancing on for months. That night, he'd told her it made him uncomfortable when she gave up her control so easily. Felicity began to wonder if he'd gotten too comfortable taking what she gave. It was the only explanation her mind could come up with at that moment aside from much darker thoughts she put no stock into.

Whatever the case was, their fantasies had gotten out of hand today, and now Felicity was paying the price. Oliver had never been this vindictive with her. She had a sinking suspicion he'd opened the video during the meeting without really reading the file name, and that's what had gotten him into trouble. Judging from the fact that he'd mentioned Isabel's ire, Felicity knew she was in for one hell of an afternoon.

When a loud knock came from the door, she jumped up, making sure to pull the hem of her dress down as far as it went before scurrying over to unlock and open it. Isabel Rochev came waltzing in like a tornado, eyeing the petite blonde for just a moment as she stepped back to take her place at her desk.

"Oliver!" the stern, almost threatening tone to Isabel's voice let Felicity know just how dire the situation was. The seething brunette marched into his office, shutting the door behind her as the two dueled it out for several long minutes, their voices loud and tense, spitting accusations at each other as Felicity watched, her lip worried between her teeth. Things were getting pretty heated in there when hands started waving in the air. She had to turn away, unable to watch the carnage.

"Miss Smoak!" Isabel directly addressed her several minutes later, making Felicity's head shoot up so their eyes met, piercing blue on blue. She hadn't realized the shrewd businesswoman had stepped out of the office until her voice boomed into hers. "I thought your abilities as an IT specialist would have been able to keep Mr. Queen from such an attack." Isabel was seething, her eyes forcing Felicity to look down at her intertwined hands in her lap. She'd never felt so much anger directed towards her. Just being in Isabel's presence made her feel small and insignificant. The woman held her power like a staff, using it to beat down whoever got in her way. "Having his phone hacked in the midst of a financial meeting is unacceptable. This better not happen again or I will have you fired from this company!"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Rochev," Felicity weakly replied, her eyes not moving from her lap as she kept her head down. She felt Isabel's harsh gaze on her and chanced a glance up from beneath her long lashes. The woman seemed to have settled on a spot on her shoulder, the same spot she remembered Oliver having bitten barely half an hour ago. Bile rose in her throat as her stomach tied itself in a knot. Oh, god, how could she have forgotten to put on her cardigan?

"Maybe if you weren't so preoccupied with your... nightly activities this wouldn't have happened," the lanky brunette spat back before turning on her heels and marching out the door, her black stilettos beating out an angry tattoo as she left the office.

Sinking deep into her chair while ignoring the pain radiating from her bottom, Felicity threw off her glasses and her hands came up to rub her face as a barrage of tears formed at the corners of her eyes. She turned her chair away from Oliver's view when she spotted him staring at her and let out the silent sobs she'd held back while Isabel tore into her.

This had been, by far, one of the worst days of her life since the night of the Undertaking. She'd been punished, humiliated, then made to feel completely and utterly shameful for what had transpired. Yes, she'd done something foolish, but Oliver should have shared some of the blame. She was angry at him; no, she was absolutely  _pissed_ that he'd allowed Isabel to place all the blame on her for this. Not only had her skills as an IT expert been made to suffer, so had her image, no matter how right Isabel had been about her "nightly activities."

Wiping away the tears that had spilled down her cheeks, Felicity grabbed a tissue from the box on the side of her desk and blew her nose. She then blew out a breath, squared her shoulders and put her glasses back on, finding the strength to carry on with her day as if none of this had happened, but still plotting her revenge on Oliver. He was going to pay for this, she just needed to figure out how.

The ache for release still throbbed between her legs, though, and as Felicity sat up straight, she found herself squeezing her thighs together in hopes of relieving some of that built up tension. That could be dealt with later. Right now, her mind needed to focus on the task at hand, which happened to be report summaries for the new aspects of the Applied Sciences division she was helping to create.

She buried her nose in them, not bothering to look up as Diggle entered the room, his eyes settling on her with that knowing gaze that something awful had happened and that she wasn't willing to talk about it. Instead, he walked past her, making his way into Oliver's office and shutting the door behind him.

"You're an idiot."

Oliver's head shot up at the voice coming from the door. For the last several minutes, his gaze had solely been on Felicity. Her exchange with Isabel had made him cringe and immediately regret the actions he'd taken to punish her for what she'd done. It was harsh and out of line, he knew, but seeing the way her head had fallen in defeat as Isabel threw accusations at her made his heart sink in his chest.

That wasn't his Felicity. It was a shell of the woman he knew and cared for. And he'd done it to her. He'd mindlessly thrown her to the wolves (or in this case,  _wolf_ ) with no regard to the way it would affect her. The tightness in his chest deepened when she'd turned her chair away from him and he saw the telltale shake of her shoulders indicating she'd begun to cry.

"Oh, god, I am such an idiot," Oliver confessed as his head fell into his hands. He raked them through his hair as he pondered his next move. There was no doubt in his mind Felicity was angry with him. The way she seemingly sat up in her seat and put on her mask of resolve told him she was far from mad.

"You made a mess of something, didn't you?" Diggle knowingly replied.

"I didn't just make a mess," Oliver said. "I completely fucked up." He looked up at his friend with searching eyes, begging for an answer. This was the most open he'd ever been with his partner. Felicity was a friend them both, after all, and if Diggle knew what he'd done, Oliver was sure he'd be dead right now. But the man towering above his desk didn't ask. He simply folded his arms over his broad chest and gave him a harsh glare.

"Hey, man, this is  _your_ problem to fix, not mine," Diggle shot back.

"Would flowers work? Chocolate? Both?" Oliver was at a loss as to how he would rectify this situation. Diggle continued to scowl at him. "You're no help," Oliver grumbled before picking up the phone and dialing the florist a few blocks down from the building.

"Careful, Oliver," Diggle warned, "you're starting to sound a lot like a man in love."

Oliver shot him a menacing glare as he placed an order for a dozen of the finest roses the florist had. As he hung up, even he knew it wouldn't be enough to quell her anger. Not this time, at least. Glancing through the glass partition, he watched Felicity as she read her way through report after report then moved on to double and triple checking the following week's schedule.

At least today was Friday and he had the whole weekend to make it up to her, Arrow duties be damned. All Oliver could hope for was that she'd find it in her heart to forgive him, even if he didn't deserve it. Thinking back on what he'd done, he knew it had been a mistake from the get-go. He shouldn't have been so angry with her for sending that video. It was his own fault for opening it without bothering to see what it was first.

Although it had been a great way to get out of that meeting, it still didn't justify her "punishment." Oliver sighed heavily as he tried to refocus his thoughts on what needed to be done that afternoon, but all he could think about was Felicity and the broken look in her eyes as she'd walked away from him after he'd reprimanded her.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement in the office next door and glanced up to see the delivery boy from the florist's shop striding up to her desk, a beautiful bouquet of red roses held in his arms. She signed for the delivery with a forced smile on her face, taking the flowers from him and waiting until he walked out before she stood up and turned to face the glass.

Oliver watched as a spiteful grin graced her pretty pink lips, her eyes narrowing at him angrily. Kicking her trash can in front of her feet, Felicity dumped the flowers into it then turned around and sat back in her chair as if nothing had happened.

"She's not mad," Diggle observed to his left. Oliver glanced up at him as he added, "She's  _pissed_."

With a groan, Oliver's head fell to his desk. "How am I going to fix this?" he mumbled.

"I don't know what you did, but I suggest you actually apologize instead of just sending flowers," Diggle replied. "You need to put your pride aside and own up to it. Because if this has something to do with your 'extracurricular' activities, so help me god I will kill you for hurting her."

Oliver simply nodded his head in agreement. Whatever punishment his partner could dole out, he'd take it in a heartbeat if it mean Felicity would stop being angry at him. In the meantime, he began to think about what he would say to her. A simple "I'm sorry" wasn't going to cut it.

For the next four hours, it was all Oliver could think about. Putting pen to paper, he wrote down as many things as he possibly could to tell her just how sorry he was for what he'd done. He'd even done a Google search for ways to apologize, but none of the suggestions had been good enough for her.

At five minutes to seven, Oliver sighed heavily. He was at a loss for what to do now that he'd messed up probably the best thing he had going for him. There was no way around the fact that he'd done something so vile and so disgusting that even he wanted to put an arrow through himself for doing it. Not only had he given in to his baser instincts and let the anger and rage guide his hand that day, he'd also been the vengeful brat from the days before the island.

In that moment, he was no longer the changed man that had come back from Lian Yu; he was the billionaire playboy from Starling City that never left. Oliver hung his head in shame. How could he have done that to someone, let alone to Felicity? She was the only person who had ever seen past the darkness and found the hero hiding in its depths. Right now, though, he wasn't a hero. He was an idiot and a fool.

When he looked up, he found Felicity gingerly standing from her chair then smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress before walking to the coat closet and grabbing the knee length blue wool peacoat she liked to wear once the weather started to turn colder. It was slung over her shoulders, hugging tightly to her curves as she buttoned it up.

Oliver took his cue to get up when she began throwing things into her purse almost violently as she muttered under her breath. There was no doubt in his mind she was still angry. And as he walked into her office, the glare she shot him as he walked past her desk confirmed it. She wasn't just angry, she was seething. He paused for a moment and reached into the breast pocket of his suit jacket to grab her panties.

"I'm sorry," Oliver barely whispered as he placed the frilly black and pink polkadotted material beside her purse then began making his way to the coat closet as well. It was the only thing he could think to do at that moment in hopes of getting back in her good graces. Behind him, he heard more muttering and the sound of fabric rustling. When he turned around after putting on his coat, he spotted Felicity straightening up with a hiss.

Their eyes met for a brief moment and she could see the sorrow and regret shining back at her. Although his apology was sincere, Felicity refused to acknowledge it. His first attempt had been cowardly at best. Oliver should have known better than to send her flowers after the pain and humiliation he'd caused her.

Felicity steeled her resolve. No, she wasn't going to let it go that easy. She was angry that he'd had the gall to not only punish her for what she'd done, but had taken it a step further and continued to punish her by making her feel completely and utterly humiliated throughout the rest of the day. How had their "friends with benefits" relationship status gone from fun and kinky to uncomfortable and downright wrong on so many levels?

This needed to stop. She needed to re-evaluate what this meant. Yes, she enjoyed Oliver's company and she enjoyed spending her nights with him in more ways than just his IT girl, but he'd crossed a very brazen line that day, and it wasn't something she could just get over. Felicity had more self respect than that. He'd abused her trust, and now was a good time to take a step back and try to figure out where this was going.

Exhaling a deep breath, she stepped away from her desk and headed toward the door where Oliver stood waiting. She didn't acknowledge him, didn't look at him as she walked past the threshold, but she could feel the tension and maybe even the pain he was going through as she made her way down the hall. Felicity didn't dare dwell on it, knowing that if she did, it would make her resolve crumble.

Together, they made their way to the elevator, Diggle joining up with them there as well. Neither of them spoke, the silence becoming almost deafening until there was a ding and the doors opened. They all stepped inside, the silence lingering until Felicity finally said, "I'm just going to take a cab home."

She didn't move, she didn't turn her head. Her eyes remained focused on the elevator doors until they opened again to reveal the nearly empty lobby. Felicity stepped out first, her shoulders squared, her gait quick and sure.

"Felicity, wait!" he called out to her. She stopped, but didn't turn around. Oliver sprinted out of the elevator and moved to stand in front of her. When he tried to take her hands, she pulled them out of his grasp and folded her arms in front of her chest blocking any further contact.

"I'm sorry," Oliver practically whispered, pleading with her to accept his apology, but her eyes turned dark.

"Do you even know what you're sorry for?" Felicity spat back, her head tilting to the side, but not in that cute way she always did. No, her hard glare made it downright scary as she stared at him with enraged eyes.

When he couldn't find the words to answer her, she continued, "Obviously you don't. Otherwise, you would have remembered what you'd said to me all those months ago."

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked quietly, the confusion present on his face.

"When I called you 'sir,' you told me you I gave up control too easily and that you never wanted to take something that precious away from me," she replied in kind, her emotions clogging her throat. Felicity tried to swallow them back, but a solitary, traitorous tear fell down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly, her gaze falling from his.

Oliver felt like he'd been stabbed in the gut. Oh, he remembered that, alright, especially now that she'd brought it up. It was the exact opposite of what had happened that morning. He'd taken away every last ounce of her control when he'd spanked her in that blind rage and when he'd taken his pleasure without giving her hers and when he'd taken her panties, forgetting to give them back until that evening.

His heart seized in his chest. How could he have been so stupid? How could he let things go that far? How could he have ruined her trust like that? Oliver realized he'd been out of control and there was no excuse for it. Felicity had every right to be angry with him. Bowing his head, he whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not going to cut it this time," she softly replied, trying desperately to keep her emotions in check. Felicity could see the walls around his heart had come down completely with his apology, but it just wasn't enough, especially when he'd so thoroughly humiliated her in front of Isabel. "I… I have to go." Her voice cracked as she brushed past Oliver in an attempt to rid herself of his presence. She couldn't concentrate when he gave her that broken look.

"Felicity, please," he begged, reaching for her, but she brushed off his hand when it landed on her arm and continued walking.

Oliver was about to run after her when Diggle reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She needs time, Oliver," he said. "Let her go."

The younger man sighed deeply, his shoulders slumping forward. "But I need to fix this," Oliver desperately replied.

"Just give her a few days," Diggle answered.

Oliver simply nodded. He knew he had a lot to figure out that weekend; most importantly, how he would apologize for having broken her trust so completely. It was by no means a simple fix, but he was willing to try and figure it out, no matter the outcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. My muse thrives on reviews.


End file.
